He's a wolf in disguise
by Dementti
Summary: El heroe va confenzar sus sentimientos para evitar problemas que le causrian una union, pero al llegar se encuentra con una sorpresa.


**°Disclamer:**Himaruya Hidekazu(no se si asi se escribe) es el dueño de hetalia,de Alfred F. Jones/America y de Arthur kirkland/inglaterra.

**°Autora: **Su-chan

**°Genero: **Romance/drama/shonen-ai

**°Advertencias:**shonen-ai y ya.

Esto es lo que sale cuando juntas las canciones de Pati Cantú con mi cabeza.

* * *

**He's a wolf in disguise**

Sin saber porque se encontró ahí, frente a esa casa esperando a que le cayera la repuesta quería pero no quería cual era, sabia que el ingles estaba ahí, pero que esperaba, toco el timbre esperando que no le abrieran, y así fue nadie respondió tocó cinco veces seguidas y nada, se empezó a preocupar así que en un acto heroico saco una tarjeta de crédito y abrió la puerta, con mucha cautela entró casi de puntillas casi se sintió un ladrón, fue directo hacia su despacho, tenia que estar ahí el mismo se aseguro de ello, abrió la puerta lentamente para evitar que rechinara y se dieran cuenta de su presencia pero no lo logró.

-Quien anda ahí-hablo un muy borracho Inglaterra.

-Arthur soy yo-se agarro la cabeza y sonrió en disculpa por despertarlo.

-¿America? What are you doing here? - Preguntó confundido.

-Vine a decirte algo pero veo que estas indispuesto.

-Ja, desde cuando tan cortes, dime que quieres para que te vallas-dijo en tono de burla.

-No creo que sea el momento

-Solo dilo, eso nunca te ha importado.

-Como héroe que soy vine a salvarte de ese francés idiota-le sonrió y puso su pose de héroe.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundido

-Como que porque, porque te amo iggy-dijo serio para sorpresa del ingles.

-¿Amor?. ¡ja¡ tu que sabes de amor no eres mas que un niño jugando a enamorarse.

-Dices eso porque estás borracho-miro al ingles con tristeza al oír sus palabras.

-Los niños y los borrachos dicen siempre la verdad ¿no?

-Déjame llevarte a tu casa-se acerco al ojiverde para cargarlo.

-¡No me toques bastard!-empujo al americano haciéndolo retroceder.

-No lo entiendes iggy, este no eres tu.

-jajaja, te equivocas América este soy yo, siempre eh sido yo, en esto me convertiste.

-Arthur, ¡yo te amo no lo entiendes!-grito y cerró sus ojos con fuerza dejando escapar algunas lagrimas.

El ingles estaba más que sorprendido por lo que había oído, Alfred no era una persona (si así se le puede llamar) seria, muchas veces antes había caído ante sus mentiras, había creído en ilusiones, en promesas nunca cumplidas.

-Entonces…-bajo la mirada evitando que el americano le viera llorar- entonces porque vienes y vas, pasando de cuerpo en cuerpo vendiéndote para tu beneficio.

El americano no supo que decir, sus ojos seguían derramando lagrimas y su cuerpo se estremecía con fuerza ante el comentario de su antiguo mentor.

-Eh contéstame América- lo miro a los ojos buscando su respuesta-¡lo sabia! Todo eran mentiras, tu no sientes nada, ni por mi, ni por todas esas personas de las que te has aprovechado.

-¡SHUT UP!-no supo ni porque ni como había golpeado a su amado haciéndole caer al piso-y tu que sabes de sentir, no eres mas que un viejo engañándose a si mismo creyendo que estar con alguien por despecho es amor.

-Ame-ri-ca-El aire le faltaba, el chico americano siempre había gozado de mucha fuerza misma que el no notaba que tenia.

-¡Damn old!-se acercó al ingles para ayudarlo a incorporarse, rodeo su cuello con su brazo quedando muy cerca sus rostros.

-Sa-bes que es lo pe-or América-el ingles respiraba agitadamente cerca del oído de alfred, haciéndolo temblar y sonrojarse estrepitosamente.

-Que-dijo nervioso.

-Que aun así te quiero-el ingles tomo torpemente el rostro de alfred y beso sus labios, rodeo completamente su cuello dejando que su peso los tumbara cayendo arriba de este, seguía besándolo y bajando cada vez mas, dibujando un camino de mordidas en el cuello del americano.

-I-inglaterra de-tente-intentaba fallidamente hacerlo parar.

-De verdad quieres que me detenga-lo miraba lascivamente mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su chamarra.

-Claro que si-lo empujo haciéndolo caer de espalda al piso.

-Estas mintiendo me doy cuenta-se incorporo frente a el sentándose en el piso y cruzando las piernas.

-Mañana ni si quiera te acordaras de lo que hicimos y me estaré culpando por eso-regaño el americano.

-If, if as you say-se levanto torpemente apoyándose de una mesita cercana y tirando todo lo que ahí había-pero si te quieres divertir te estaré esperando en mi cuarto.

El ingles camino con rumbo a su habitación dejando al americano pensando.

-Maldición iggy estas borracho-se levanto del piso y corrió tras el ingles.

* * *

Me salio algo ghei de estos dos pero de verdad queria escribirlo, si es muy mala te regreso el tiempo que le invertiste y te doy un jugo de caja, ¡wiii!

Aclaraciones:ninguna creo yo.


End file.
